Trash
by Hoy no quiero usar mi nombre
Summary: Satoshi revive su relación con Daisuke a través de una canción de Korn... vaya combinación, ¿Por qué no le echan un vistazo? Dejen reviews!


**Notas de la Autora y Advertencias**: Esto incluye yaoi implícito, bah, implícito es una manera de decir, es casi un lemon. Y un lenguaje bastante ofensivo. Por lo tanto, homóficos, ultrasensibles e inocentes, absténganse de leer. La canción es de KoRn ¿No pega justo...? El narrador es Satoshi y habla de su relación con Daisuke. Es algo crudo, como de costumbre. Espero que puedan disfrutarlo. Dejen reviews, por favor. Y si les gusta, pásense por mis demás fics. Si no les gusta, también. Ahora sí, lean.

_Actualización 2005: FF ha pedido que retiremos de nuestros fics todos aquellos lyrics que no nos pertenezcan, así que tengo que modificar este fic, lo siento mucho. Sin la letra en el medio no es lo mismo, pero bueno. Tendrán que buscar la letra en otra parte. Donde hay un gran espacio, iría una parte de la canción. Así son las cosas.  
_

**TRASH **

Mis ojos olvidaron la primera vez. Ya no recuerdo su imagen debajo de mí: sólo quedó la textura de su piel desparramada en mis manos y el sonido cacofónico de sus gemidos. ¿Por qué¿Cómo comenzó? Bueno, no lo sé.

Pero él estaba allí, para mí, ofreciéndose de cuerpo entero, sin condiciones ni precios. Él estaba allí, no yo.

Me esperaba con ansiedad. Sí, él me había pedido que fuera. Hablamos. Tocó mi hombro. Luego mi pierna. Me observó con vergüenza de su propio deseo. Y esto lo sé porque la caricia de su mirada aún arde en mis ojos. De algún modo incomprensible, yo mismo perdí el control.

Dijo que me quería. A veces pienso que debo de equivocarme, pero no, porque lo repite constantemente. Me quiere. Y se ofrece, se ofrece, se ofrece. Yo guardo tanto dolor, y no puedo reconocerlo, no puedo escupirlo porque sino no quedaría nada de mí. Por eso, sólo puedo tomarlo a él y dejar todo de lado. Que mi existencia se confunda con otro cuerpo, al menos por un momento, que la suerte no pueda encontrarme. Y al fin, a él también le hago un favor. Él lo desea. Él me desea a mí. Yo sólo le hago un favor.

Esto es una gran ilusión, una mentira de cartón, un juego. Yo lo sé. Pero poseo esta necesidad desesperada de escapar, no puedo evitarlo. Una y otra vez le permito besar mi cintura, arrastrar la lengua sobre mi ombligo, arrastrarse todo él por mí, y se lo permito porque es necesario. No obstante, es un juego. Lo sé bien.

No pueden culparme. Él no puede culparme. Él me espera en esas posiciones incitantes, él entrecierra los ojos al presionarse contra mí. Esto es su deseo. Yo soy su deseo. Sólo le hago un favor.

Y cuando me dice "_te quiero_", me contempla como si yo tuviera que decir algo al respecto. Se recuesta junto a mí y repite la frase, como si fuera mágica. Pero¿Es posible que incluso ahora no comprenda, no vea lo que soy, lo que siento? Me quiere. Y yo sólo le hago un favor. Me apropio de él porque él pide un dueño. Yo sólo le hago un favor.

Para mí es imposible compartir semejantes sentimientos. Él es mi enemigo, y lo sabe. Mi competencia. Pero es un juego, y entonces no importa. Es necesario, para borrar el dolor. Sólo un momento. Olvidar. Y luego... Nada¿Qué tendría que haber luego?

En ocasiones, cuando lo veo dormido en mi cama, me pregunto si hago mal. Pero... necesito olvidar. Y le hago un favor, después de todo. Sin embargo... ¿Por qué no siento nada¿Por qué me irrita tanto esa ausencia de emoción? Quisiera desaparecerlo todo ¡Todo!

Pero no es mi culpa. Él no puede echarme la culpa. Él pronuncia el placer cuando lo toco, cuando violo lentamente su inocencia simulada. Él es el único responsable. Él estaba allí, no yo.

Y aún se sorprende cuando no quiero besarlo. Es que... ¿Por qué hacerlo? Él me desea, no yo. Me satisface lo que compartimos. No quiero nada más con él. ¿Pedirle perdón? No, él se ofrece, se ofrece, se ofrece. Él susurra mi nombre en mi oído cuando quiero descansar. Sí, descansar. Hace mucho que no descanso.

Creo que ya fue suficiente.

: FIN :

Lila Negra

_Lunes, 05 de Julio de 2004_

_PD 2005: Siento como si lo hubiera descuartizado... snif... siento mucho haber quitado los lyrics... buah... _


End file.
